Data storage and retrieval systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage and retrieval systems receive requests to write information to one or more data storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from those one or more data storage devices. Upon receipt of a read request, the system recalls information from the one or more data storage devices and moves that information to a data cache. Thus, the system is continuously moving information to and from a plurality of data storage devices, and to and from a data cache.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to assign addresses to a plurality of information storage devices disposed in an information storage and retrieval system.